Amarte A Ti
by Xeidiz
Summary: Un song fic de la canción (con el mismo nombre) de Ricardo Arjona. Es cortito [un capi], y demuestra que amar puede no ser fácil, pero sí es algo que te puede hace feliz. Es una hermosa canción, y tiene una hermosa lección que dejar. DHr [PorFavor si


__

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rowling, a la Warner y a qué sé yo qué mas…

Dedicado a la hermosa persona que yo amo n______n (conste, NO es draco..^^)

****

Esto es un song fic con la canción de Ricardo Arjona [uno de los mejores cantautores, según mi opinión], con la mejor pareja de HP: Hermione y Draco. 

Espero de todo corazón que les guste. ^^U

~~Amarte A Ti~~

__

La hermosa joven se despertó con los haces de luz que dejaba entrar la delgada cortina violeta. Arrugó los ojos unos segundos para que la luz no le molestara los ojos. Se restregó la cara y luego los enmarañados cabellos, dio un largo bostezo y se dio vuelta, encontrándose de cara con su acompañante nocturno, que dormía plácidamente, con el sol de la mañana golpeándole tiernamente la suavidad del rostro, iluminando cada mechón de rubio cabello. 

Que bello se veía su amado durmiendo así, en esa pose, tan quieto, tan desprotegido, tan tierno, tan hermoso, tan inigualable. Al verlo así, nadie pensaría que él era el que había humillado a tantas personas, ni que era él el que había lastimado pequeños corazones, ni él el que a diario se bufaba del resto de las personas, creyéndose superior. Y era así porque nadie sabía que en el fondo él era una hermosa persona, dulce y tierna. "Todos tienen su carácter, y creo que amo el de él" pensó la chica, mirándolo nuevamente. 

El chico bostezó, aún profundamente dormido. Se movió un poco y siguió durmiendo.

Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, lo tengo claro

Habiendo tantas cosas por hacer menos traumáticas

Como hallarle figuras a las nubes

Como ir al cine o no hacer nada

__

La chica siguió mirándolo por unos instantes. Era tan difícil no amar a alguien que se viera así, alguien que tuviera esos hermosos cabellos rubios platinados, ahora rebeldemente desordenados por la aventura de la noche anterior. 

A alguien que tuviera esos profundos ojos grises, que aunque ahora estuvieran dormidos y escondidos bajo esos párpados de tersa piel, la volvían loca. 

A esas grandes y protectoras manos que tomaban las de la chica cada día, a escondidas, para llenarlas de besos y de bellas promesas futuras utópicas. 

A esos labios grandes y carnosos, rojos por la fricción de la noche anterior, que la besaban cada noche, provocándole escapadas de hermosos gemidos de placer, que la rozaban enterneciéndola, que la investigaban haciéndola sentir como una princesa.

Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, pero me gusta

Quizas estoy jugando como siempre a la masoquista

En vez de distraerme con el ~quidditch~

O con el ~Corazón de Bruja~ como hacen todas

__

Ella sintió un bostezo llegar inesperadamente a su boca, y se estiró con ganas, sentándose en la cama. Por unos momentos siguió contemplando al chico con el cual estaba compartiendo cama. A su chico. Ella sabía que la vida daba tantas vueltas, pero no sabía que alguna vez su vida pudiera dar vueltas tan radicales. Y es que ese chico, allá tendido tal cual un dios griego, era el mismo que antes había sido su odiosa pesadilla.

¿Quién diría que la vida cambiaría tanto? Rió suavemente –no quería despertar a su amado–, recordando vagamente las caras que habían puesto Ron, Harry y Ginny al enterarse de su romance.

- Algo pasajero. Un romance tránsfugo – la sentencia de Harry – - ¡¡¡Una locura!!! ¿Estás loca? ¿No te das cuenta? ¡¡¡Tú siempre confraternizando con el enemigo!!! – el ataque de celos de Ron – - Una mala jugada de las hormonas – y el asombro de Ginny – 

Volvió a reír –una sonrisa suave, nacida del alma–. ¿Un romance tránsfugo? Si esto era realmente un romance tránsfugo, no habría durado los tres largos y hermosos meses que estaba durando. 

¿Una locura? ¿Confraternizando con el enemigo? Si era realmente una locura, no sentiría esa paz y calma interior al abrazar a ese chico, ni sentiría esa infinita y majestuosa protección que sentía al apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él. 

¿Una mala jugada de las hormonas? Ella dudaba que esto fuera cierto, después de todo, amarlo a él no era estar en la cama haciéndolo todas las noches. No, era hablar, era compartir sus pensamientos y sentimientos, era tocarse con amor, con ternura, con paciencia, para encontrarse con el otro plenamente. 

Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, pero es perfecto

Para encontrarle algún sentido a esta rutina

De ser por siempre solo una ciudadana

Solo una más

__

Se levantó de la cama con suavidad –su amado aún semi roncaba al lado de ella–, y se miró en el espejo. Tenía unas pequeñas ojeras –producto del trasnoche anterior– y el pelo enmarañado y con muchísimo volumen. Sonrió. ¿Cómo alguien como él podía haberse fijado en alguien como ella? Pero lo había hecho, y esto era motivo de una felicidad inmensa para ella. Los tres meses que había pasado con él –y que aún no habían terminado– habían sido los mejores de su vida, los más intensos, los más estúpidos pero a la vez los que la habían hecho más feliz.

Tomó su cepillo del cajón de la mesita de noche e intentó batallar con esa maraña que tenía sobre la cabeza. Fue cepillándose primero con suavidad, primero las puntas, para luego hacerlo con más fuerza y en todo el cabello. Después de largo rato de pelear contra su propio cabello –una larga sesión de tortura matinal–, logró un cabello desenredado. Le sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo, satisfecha consigo misma. 

Entró al baño, se desvistió, abrió la llave del agua y se metió a la cálida ducha que la recibía. Mientras el vapor subía por el baño y ella se echaba espuma en todo el cuerpo, pensó de nuevo en su chico. En su novio. En la persona que más había llegado a amar de la manera en que ahora estaba amando. 

Pero no todo era felicidad en esto. Recordó también las largas batallas verbales que tuvo con Ron y en las que –para su sorpresa– se habían unido también –y fervientemente– Harry y Ginny. 

Se enjuagó el cuerpo, sintiendo cada milímetro de su piel erizarse más tarde, cuando abría el agua fría (había escuchado que una buena ducha caliente seguida por una buena ducha fría era bueno para que la piel estuviera tersa y suave). 

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar la semana en la que estuvo totalmente distanciada de sus amigos de toda la vida. Ellos habían sido plenamente indiferentes con ella en esos siete días, la habían tratado como basura, como traidora y aún peor. Ron la había amenazado con no volver a hablarle nunca –cosa que le dolía demasiado, y eso Ron bien lo sabía–; Harry le había dicho que después de todo lo que Malfoy les había hecho, ahora venía con el cuento de haberse enamorado de él, y que era una idiota sin razón. No podía llamarle a eso amor, porque si Malfoy realmente la amaba, no la habría tratado como antes la trataba. Y Ginny estuvo toda esa semana apoyando a su hermano y al mejor amigo de éste, inventando argumentos aún más ridículos. 

- Si querías un puto, Granger, podías haberlo buscado por lo menos de entre los de tu casa. Pero venir aquí a decirnos que te pasas las noches con un Slytherin, y encima Malfoy…¡¡¡eso es impensable!!! – le decía la pelirroja – 

Tal vez eso era lo que más le había dolido. Que pensaran que él era solo placer. 

Amarte a ti me hace sufrir, que buena suerte

Para acordarme de que existo y de que siento

Para tener en que pensar todas las noches

Para vivir

__

Que concepto tan errado tenían de ese chico. ¿Puto?

A Hermione se le cayó el bote de shampoo mientras pensaba en lo injusto y sin fundamento que era eso. Se agachó a recoger el envase, sintiendo como el agua –ahora tibia– le humedecía suavemente la espalda. 

"Mejor no recordar esos momentos" se dijo a sí misma, echándose una cantidad considerable de shampoo (en el envase decía que ese shampoo dejaría el cabello suave y sedoso) en el pelo. 

Pero esos no habían sido todos los malos momentos. Faltaba la peor parte: la reacción de Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy al enterarse. Ellos no se habían conformado con entablar una batalla verbal con Malfoy. Totalmente al contrario: esos chicos –y esa chica– tenían un solo lenguaje: la fuerza. Entre Crabbe y Goyle masacraron a Malfoy –que se negó a defenderse en una batalla tan idiota, por dignidad–, y Pansy se encargó de tirarles unos cuantos maleficios. 

Hermione lo vió todo, pero Malfoy la obligó a quedarse quieta –a su enorme pesar– y dejar que los imbéciles Slys actuaran. 

Al irse ellos, Hermione se apresuró a echarle a Malfoy unos cuantos hechizos para recuperarse de las heridas, y unos pares de contrahechizos. Después de unos diez minutos Draco estaba totalmente renovado, pero la escena horrible que Hermione había visto no se le borraría tan fácilmente. 

- ¿Cómo pudieron tratarte así? – exclamaba horrorizada Hermione – ¡Eran tus amigos! Harry, Ron y Ginny no me hablaron una semana, ¡pero nunca me levantaron ni una sola mano! 

La chica sollozaba mientras gritaba todo esto, a la par que le curaba las heridas a Malfoy. 

Draco, como es obvio, guardó la compostura y la serenidad mientras se le aplicaban las vendas, las pociones y los hechizos. 

- La gente tiene diferentes formas de aprobar su negación, ¿no crees? – intentó sonreír Draco, calmando a la chica – - Pues creo que la opción de tus amigos no es la más adecuada – exclamó Hermione, asqueada y limpiándose las lágrimas – 

Amarte a ti es un veneno que da vida

Es una antorcha que se enciende si se apaga

Es lo sublime con lo idiota

Es lo que siento y a quien le importa

__

"Definitivamente es mejor olvidarse de todos los malos momentos" volvió a pensar Hermione, mientras enjuagaba con fuerza su pelo. Con otro chorro más de agua se enjuagó entera, se restregó la cara y salió de la ducha, envolviéndose en una bata blanca. 

Su pelo caía con suavidad y con rulos en las punta, humedeciendo la bata en la espalda. Con su dedo índice restregó el vidrio, para poder ver algo entre las gotas de agua que se habían condensado en el espejo. 

"Vaya. Después de la ducha eres una mujer totalmente renovada, Herm" se rió consigo misma. Tomó el cepillo y volvió a cepillarse el pelo, ésta vez dejándolo húmedo pero totalmente lacio –parecía que el shampoo no era tan mal después de todo–.

Tomó la toalla bordada con pequeñas petunias –una flor que a ella nunca le había agradado mucho, pero tenía que aceptarlas: eran las favoritas de su madre– y se secó las contorneadas y bronceadas piernas. 

Después de pintarse la línea inferior de los ojos con el lápiz negro y de encresparse las pestañas –tenía que amanecer bonita–, se echó un poco de lipgloss –sabor a frutilla– en los labios, y volvió a mirarse satisfecha en el espejo. 

Salió del baño y volvió a mirar a su chico. Aún dormía plácidamente, pero se había dado la vuelta: ahora le daba la espalda descubierta a la chica –espalda que ella tapó con la manta, acercándose suavemente a la cama–. Se fijó en su aún rebelde cabello rubio platinado.

Sonrió una vez más, viniéndosele a la cabeza repentinamente las exquisitas caricias y los preciosos besos de los que él era capaz. 

Amarte a ti es la verdad más mentirosa

Es lo mejor de lo peor que me ha pasado

Es la ruleta rusa por un beso

Es lo de siempre improvisado

__

El chico de repente volvió a darse otra vuelta en la cama –mientras Hermione lo miraba con una dulzura enorme, sentada como estaba en el extremo de la cama– y abrió los ojos, restregándoselos fuertemente.

- Pensé que nunca despertarías, amor – le dijo ella, acariciándole el pelo – - Pues era un buen espectáculo para ti, ¿no crees? – le guiñó un ojo él, con ese ego que a pesar de su sólida relación seguía así de alto –era algo de naturaleza, y Hermione se había dado cuenta que eso era una de las cosas que más amaba de él: su confianza en sí mismo, y una autoestima que ella sencillamente envidiaba– __

Cómo lo amaba. Cómo amaba esa sonrisa, cómo amaba esos ojos, cómo amaba a ese cabello que tenía ahora entre sus manos. Sencillamente había algo en él que la volvía loca, y no podía negarlo. 

- Tendré que admitirlo, Draco, eres un hermoso espectáculo – dijo Hermione, sonriendo de oreja a oreja – - Pues tú tampoco estás tan mal, amor – le dijo Draco, tomándola repentinamente entre sus manos, y acercando sus labios a los de ella. – 

Hermione sintió el mismo sentimiento que había estado sintiendo hace tres meses, ese mismo sentimiento que la hacía gritar, reír, llorar y amar al mismo tiempo. 

Ese mismo sentimiento que le decía que todo estaba bien, que teniéndolo cerca nada podría pasarle, que él era todo lo que ella amaba. 

Sintiendo la respiración de Draco sobre sus labios, y su corazón palpitar contra ella, cubrió el espacio que los separaba. 

Amarte a ti es un error dice un amigo

Que cree que ser feliz es estar libre

Y se pierde del matiz que da lo incierto

Amarte a ti

__

Sintió suavemente los labios de él contra los suyos, y sintió su mundo dar vueltas. ¿Por qué cuando él la besaba las rosas tenían un perfume aún más delicioso? ¿Por qué las manzanas parecían ser más rojas y más exquisitas cuando él la besaba? ¿Por qué el cielo era más celeste y más alegre? ¿Por qué el pasto era más verdeante y hermoso?

¿Y por qué con él?

Respondió al beso con tanto amor como pudiera dar su corazón. Se echó un tanto para atrás para dejar que Draco explorara su boca con su lengua. Paseó libremente sus manos por el cabello de Draco, de su Draco, y dejó que el le acariciara a ella sus mejillas. 

Mil veces lo había besado, y ya conocía su cuerpo casi de memoria, pero en cada beso, en cada caricia y en cada abrazo sentía diferentes sentimientos que le llegaban como un torrente al alma. 

Se sintió feliz con su vida. Tenía en estos instantes al hombre que amaba solo para ella, y sus amigos habían aprendido a respetar sus decisiones –aunque definitivamente ni las aprobaran ni las compartieran–. 

Después de unos intensos y hermosos segundos sus cuerpos se separaron, los labios cálidos por el beso que cada uno había recibido. 

- Esto es hermoso, Herm – le susurró Draco al oído, mientras la abrazaba, aferrándola con ternura entre sus brazos – - Conozco algo más hermoso, amor – le susurró ella, con una sonrisa sincera – - ¿Qué, si se puede saber? – le preguntó él, dándole un suave besito en el lóbulo de las orejas – - Amarte a ti. 

Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, pero es perfecto

Para encontrarle algún sentido a esta rutina

De ser por siempre solo una ciudadana

Solo una más

Draco rió muy tiernamente, llenándole las mejillas de besitos húmedos. 

Luego jugó con los ondulados cabellos de la chica, y después de mirarla unos instantes al rostro sonrió, con una sonrisa a la que Hermione sintió que no podría resistirse más tiempo. 

Sentía que se derretía a mil por hora en sus ganas por tenerlo ya entre sus brazos, mientras él tranquilamente le sonreía. 

- Amarme debe ser hermoso – bromeó –, lástima que nunca pueda saber como se siente. 

Rieron alegres por unos instantes, y luego se miraron a los ojos en un instante que duró una eternidad. Era la misma mirada que se habían dado mucho tiempo antes –después de haberse reído juntos un buen rato–, hace largos tres meses, ese día a las orillas del lago de Hogwarts, cuando al verse reflejados en las pupilas del otro, se dieron cuenta que se amaban. 

Y el beso que se dieron en esos momentos, fue el mismo beso que se dieron aquella vez, la primera vez. 

Es la embajada de un instante en mi cerebro

Es también haberte odiado un par de veces

Amarte a ti es un absurdo y lo sabemos

Y así será mientras nos dure.

****

Fin

__

Nota:

~ = En la canción original, en vez de quidditch la palabra es fútbol, y en vez de Corazón de Bruja es internet, pero ya que no encajaban ^^, decidí cambiarlo. 

Besitos

****

Xeidiz

**Miembro de la Honorable Orden Siriusana**

[[Enamorada Empedernida de Draco]]

~~¡¡¡MI DIOS VOLVERÁ!!!~~


End file.
